A Special Present
by YaoiForLyfee
Summary: "Hello darling!" Magnus purred. "Merry Christmas!" "It's not even Christmas Eve!" I was trying not to stare. "But I know you want to open this present." Magnus was using his most seductive voice.
1. Chapter 1

**Alec's POV**

I took off my jacket and hung it up on Magnus's coat hanger, along with my scarf. Snow flakes were already melting in my hair. I glanced at the clock. It was midnight, Magnus must already be asleep. I went over to his room and opened the door as quietly as possible, only to find a naked Magnus on the bed. Well, not entirely naked. He had wrapping paper artfully covering his junk and wrapped around his chest and arms. My already pink from the cold cheeks flared red.

"Hello darling." Magnus purred. "Merry Christmas."

"It's not even Christmas Eve!" I was trying very hard not to stare.

"But I know you want to unwrap this present." Magnus was using his most seductive voice. Suddenly the crouch of my jeans were too tight. Magnus smirked and the tips of my ears went red. Magnus stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his crotch on mine. He whispered in my ear "Want me to get those things off?" I could barely breath, let alone nod, but I managed it. Magnus snapped his fingers and all of my clothes were off. _That wasn't the deal! I thought he meant just my pants!_ Magnus kissed me, his tongue quickly gaining entrance to my mouth. I couldn't help myself, I started to kiss his jaw and suck on his neck, tasting the sweetness of Magnus. Next thing I knew it we were on the bed, me on top. This was new...I think I liked it.

**Chapter 2 Coming Soon! Hope ya'll liked that, leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magnus's POV**

Well, that had worked better than he expected. The whole point of wrapping himself up in wrapping paper was to get Alec to take charge in bed, but damn! The boy was currently trailing soft kisses down his chest, they felt like butterflies. But Magnus didn't want Alec to just go down on him, no, he'd done that plenty of times. He wanted to feel Alec inside of him, ramming into him. So he told him, much more delicately of course, so as not to frighten him away. "Maybe we should skip that part tonight?" Alec looked at him, then comprehension crossed his features. "Oh, right."

"Just do it how I do."

It took some guidance and a little persuading, but soon Alec was filling him up and causing him to moan.

"Oh yes baby, just like that!" At this point Magnus wasn't sure who's moans were who's, he was just enjoying the constant pounding of Alec inside his ass. When Alec came inside of him, releasing his seed, it was enough to make him come too. For a while the only sound in the room was heavy panting, then Alecs hesitant voice said "Did I do it right?" Magnus chuckled. "Yes my blue eyed beauty, you did it perfectly."

**Chapter 3 Coming Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec's POV**

I gaze at Magnus's sleeping body in the early dawn light. I kiss the back of his neck lightly and remove my arm from around him. I sit up and stretch, disturbing bits of wrapping paper strewn around the bed. I don't even remember tearing it off of Magnus. All I remember is being inside of his perfect body and-heat rushes to my cheeks and...elsewhere. I silently curse myself and stand up, heading to the shower. Last night is a memory I have to think about when I'm by myself, and feeling lonely. As I stepped into the shower I decided I might as well take of my issue donwn there. Before I could though, I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"Having a little issue, are we?" Magnus's familiar voice stoked a fire in my chest. He turns on the voice that, well, turns _me_ on. "Thinking about me?" The fire in my chest burned to my cheeks and I nodded.

"Well, I suppose I better take care of that then!"

"What do you-" Before I could finish my sentence Magnus's hands encircled my 'issue' and stroked it. In no time I was moaning and panting Magnus's name until I came. He always managed to make these things feel so good! It made me worry that last night didn't feel as good for him as it did me. I was about to ask him when he said "Last night was wonderful, darling." He kisses my neck. "Thank you."

"Uh, your welcome?"

Magnus chuckles, sending vibrations up my spine. "Damn you're cute!" He kisses my cheek, then pours fancy looking shampoo in his hair and washes it.

**Don't know if this is the end of this story, leave a review and tell me if you want more!**


End file.
